stblackst123fandomcom-20200214-history
Very Unusual Troubles
| "How could dis happen?" This site contains a lot of red links. Please create these links and expand. |} "I need a full tank here" ―American Boot ― "Very Unusual Troubles" is the second episode of the Unusual Troubles series. It was uploaded on May 6th, 2017. Plot The episode begins with RED Engineer frying a cake over a stove on cp_gorge. He consumes the cake and burps out in a fume of fire. Heavy Phone approaches and tells RED Engineer he has a 'surprise'. He then bites on RED Engineer, turning him into a solid stone statue and yells in response. Heavy Phone then steals and takes the tool box in which the BLU Summer Hat Brothers were captured in RED Engineer's reality warp. RED Scout dances across the mid point of cp_gorge where he is suddenly interrupted when Heavy Phone throws the tool box at RED Scout. He reveals a key in his mouth which he flings at the tool box to unlock it. Upon being unlocked, the tool box reveals BLU Summer Hat Brothers who were captured in Spy is a Troublemaker. RED Scout awakes from his concussion and yells in disbelief at the BLU Summer Hat Brothers escape. The duo then hit RED Scout with a bat and he seemingly explodes into a Destruction PDA. It appears to be a surveillance monitor, utilizing the many Spy Cows placed around by Mecha Medic before he died in Unusual Troubles. The Spy Cow #57 shows the now dead Mecha Medic in the last point of cp_gorge. The duo then head off to repair the destroyed mech, laughing maniacally. Meanwhile at American Boot's apartment, he has just woken up only to encounter RED Demoman and RED Heavy both wearing an Ushanka. The two argue over Scrumpy and vodka but finally resort to vodka and become insanely drunk after consuming the entire bottle. American Boot rambles after being dissapointed of RED Demoman and RED Heavy's current status. Merasmus arrives in a 'cadillac' but it is stolen by American Boot. He then drives along a road where it is unclear of his destination. He receives a call from BLU Scout that the 'SS We're Done Sucking Juicy Cocks' would commence firing upon him. American Boot does his best to avoid collision with the missiles now raining down on him and calls RED Medic for backup. RED Medic races toward the 'SS We're Done Sucking Juicy Cocks' in a swamp boat carrying a payload, exploding the 'SS We're Done Sucking Juicy Cocks' and saving American Boot. He receives a low fuel alert and stops at 'Hale's Coal Town' to refuel. American Boot makes a decision between refueling with '100% PISS FREE' and 'BLU Sniper's gasoline'. He chooses 'BLU Sniper's gasoline' despite it being the obviously suspicious fuel brand. This is proved too soon as immediately upon refueling his 'cadillac', a malfunction occurs in the petrol pump, lighting the 'cadillac' on fire and exploding American Boot into the air. In another place, BLU Engineer has just built a Miss Pauling integrated sentry. American Boot lands right infront of the sentry's line of fire, where it immediately starts firing. RED Spy saps the sentry, only it converts the BLU sentry to a RED sentry. The sentry then kills BLU Engineer. As Miss Pauling punishes American Boot for singing 'Baby got Back', The BLU Summer Hat Brothers appear, now in 'v. 2/Mecha Spies'. The RED trio defeat the BLU Summer Hat Brothers v. 2. At a unknown location, the fate of Mecha Medic is revealed, he is still alive now only reduced to only his head attached to a cupcake where he watches the fate of the BLU Summer Hat Brothers v. 2 from presumably another Spy Cow. Category:Videos